The present invention relates to ear warmers and, more particularly, to an improvement in ear warmers of the type which are carried by a pair of glasses. Many peoples' ears are highly sensitive to wind and cold. While a wide variety of ear warming devices have heretofore been developed, they are often relatively bulky as they are designed for very cold conditions and are thus somewhat cumbersome to carry. Such devices also are ill suited for use while engaging in athletic activities, such as jogging. While lightweight ear warmers are available, they are often not windproof and like the more bulky devices, generally press tightly against the wearer's ears, rendering such devices too uncomfortable for many people. In addition to such shortcomings, ear warmers are typically hard on the appearance of the wearer's hair, further detracting from the popularity of such devices.
It would be highly desirable to provide ear warmers which achieve their intended purpose without the shortcomings of the devices presently available. The ear warmers of the present invention obtain such a result. They provide protection from the cold and wind without the need for a bulky construction. They are well suited for use while engaging in jogging and other athletic endeavors, and they do not press against the wearer's ears so as to cause discomfort. They utilize eye glasses as a carrying element and in a manner so as to minimize the effect of "hat-hair." The ear warmers of the present invention not only effectively protect and warm the ears, they are easy to carry, extremely lightweight, comfortable to wear and economical to manufacture.